DEFINITIVAMENTE
by G.A-motoharu
Summary: Definitivamente NO estoy enamorado-pensó nuestro Daiyōkai Sesshomaru, mientras furtivamente miraba a la pequeña y extraña miko que viajaba con su medio hermano. Es mi primera historia publicada…por fa pasen un ratititito y léanla.ya esta el segundo capi.
1. Chapter 1

"DEFINITIVAMENTE"

BY: Game-motoharu

Inuyasha y todos su fantásticos personajes no me pertenecen (ya quisiera ¡ja!) sino a la súper Rumiko Takahashi. Sin embargo la historia si es mía, ha salido del jugo de mis sesos y sin fines de lucro solo para mi diversión y la de ustedes.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_

Resumen: **Definitivamente NO estoy enamorado**-pensó nuestro hermoso Daiyōkai Sesshomaru, mientras furtivamente miraba a la pequeña y extraña miko que viajaba con su medio hermano. Denle una oportunidad a Sessho de describirles sus sentimientos! Es mi primera historia publicada…por faaa pasen un ratititito y léanla. Acepto sin resentimiento críticas! Todo narrado por nuestro sexi yōkai.

¡Hola! ¡Hi! ¡Good mornig!, ¡good afternoon! ¡Good night! ¡Ohayou! ¡Konnichiwa! ¡Konbanwa!... Huf huff bien eso fue tonto ¬¬ hehhe ^^U. En fin soy la nueva "exprime-tu-cerebro-para-sacar-una-linda-historia" de este foro ^^ Esta historia se me ocurrió una tarde de otoño mientras miraba las hojas caer y….Pfff! ni yo me lo creo! ¬¬ como sea, en realidad se me ocurrió mientras dormía y como si fuese un sueño me desperté y antes de que se me olvide lo escribí. Pero en realidad fue raro por que la personalidad de Sessho es muy fuera del guion original de Inuyasha. No me animaba a publicarla pero…ahhh que más da, si no soy buena, pues no lo soy; y si sí, pues tratare de pulir la habilidad.

Sin más comentarios, que quizás no leerán, les dejo el pequeño one-shot, un pedazo de mi mente…

¡A LEER!

No. Definitivamente NO me he enamorado.

De ninguna manera, siendo yo tan magnífico, glorioso y poderoso ser, no pude haber caído en _eso._

Los sentimiento son tan triviales, no me importan, y mucho menos con una especie tan sucia, tan inferior, tan…_incomprensible_. No, no se confundan; yo un ser superior en inteligencia, de mente abierta, creo en los que los humanos llaman _cariño, _mas sin embargo a mi criterio esa estupidez no tiene sentido. Los humanos son seres tan simples, tan banales, se basan en lo que dictan sus emociones, su intelecto ya no les sirve… ¡que seres tan tontos!

Mas sin embargo no estoy admitiendo que sean inútiles, no, tienes sus usos; ¿pues qué mas utilidad tienes esos seres inferiores, de poco raciocinio, mas que servir a los más poderosos y satisfacerse de ellos? Ninguno.

Pero, en mi larga vida jamás había conocido a un ser de raza humana que se mereciese mi curiosidad… claro…hasta ahora…con _**ella**_… ¡¿con qué ser tan vil y maléfico me he topado? Porque no le veo otra explicación más que me ha lanzado un hechizo. Pero no se confundan yo, el gran lord, príncipe y heredero, de las tierras del oeste, no soy débil, y menos ante un simple e insignificante humano, que para colmo es una hembra.

No, definitivamente NO me he enamorado.

Es solo una etapa, así como las estaciones del año, así como las lluvias y la nieve. Pues yo, un ser supremo, no puedo estar interesado en esa gritona hembra. No, me niego a aceptarlo.

No, no soy como mi padre. No guardo afición con esa raza tan simple que solo actúa tan impulsivamente y de acuerdo a sus emociones, sin usar lógica. Y que aun yo, siendo magnánimo, no estoy excluido de los hechizos, más, si lo hace una sacerdotisa que más parece bruja; pues tan solo con ver sus enigmáticos ojos azules, eh quedado prendado, y no logro satisfacer mis ganas de tener conocimiento de ella.

La primera vez que la vi, me pareció tan insignificante, un cero a la izquierda, solo un ser inferior a mí, que sería aplastado por mi gran poder; luego de sucesos, que no tengo la intención de mencionar, sin darme cuenta mi curiosidad por ella creció y ahora su presencia me es tan familiar, al igual que su aroma; rosas con un toque de fresas silvestres; que puedo reconocerla a distancia. No le encuentro sentido. Ella sonríe, y yo solo la miro, ella no me teme, y me intriga más, ella me mira con sus ojos azules y me diluyo en el mar de su mirada. ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? ¿Qué me ha hecho esa sacerdotisa, mitad bruja, mitad ángel?

Quizás no sea su culpa, quizás no fue ni la mía ni la de mi bestia que me hostiga para seguirla y tomar nota de cada detalle, de cada pare de ella: sus cabellos, negros como la noche con una pizca del azul del cielo nocturno; sus ojos, que muestran esa ingenuidad característica de todo ser humano y a la vez de ningún otro, con tintes de suspicacia y un toque travieso; sus labios, delineados con un suave color rosa natural; su cuello, exquisitamente esbelto y tierno, sin ninguna marca de posesión-ronronea mi bestia- sus hombros, delineados perfectamente en armonía con su pequeña figura; su cintura, diminuta y esbelta, bien marcada y perfecta; sus acompasadas caderas, fuertes y curvilíneas, sin mucho que la haga grotesca ni poco que la desarme físicamente, en perfecto equilibrio; sus deliciosas y magras piernas blancas como la nieve, torneadas a la perfección y que dan ganas de…EJEM…olviden lo anterior…

Quizás no sea la culpa de mi hibrido medio hermano, pues intuyo que él tiene la culpa cuando el rostro de ella se vuelve sombrío y triste; quizás tampoco sea la culpa de la no-muerta sacerdotisa de barro y huesos, que tiene como idiota al idiota de Inuyasha…quizás no sea la culpa de nadie… quizás solo sea el destino…quizás…¡Qué demonios! Este Sesshomaru NUNCA duda. ¡Es _**SU**_ culpa y punto!

Todo es su culpa incluso el que no me tema ni huya, es su culpa por ser tan desafiante e ingenua ¿qué no sabe que con un solo movimiento de mis garras puedo acabar con su insuficiente vida? Pues siendo yo, un ser mitológico tan potentado puedo acabar tan fácilmente con su inservible vida. Sin embargo. Aquí está ella, como cada noche de insomnio, viene y se refugia en mi compañía… ¿desde cuándo lo hace? ¿Un año, dos, tres? No me interesa, el tiempo para mi es tan relativo, pero al parecer para ella no. Era de esperarse, la vida de su raza es tan limitada y tan frágil, que en un suspiro puede concluirse.

La luna, mi sirviente, se posa en lo alto y ella, a su luz me habla; no presto la atención debida a sus palabras, no me importa lo que ella dice, seguramente hablará de mi insípido medio hermano, de la muerta viviente, de sus amigos humano y, por supuesto, de su indescifrable futuro. Que fastidio, ella es tan fácil de leer. Pero le veo el lado positivo a esto, ella ya no llora…a comparación con las primeras veces de nuestros encuentros, que solo lloraba y balbuceaba entre gimoteos sobre lo inútil y desgraciada que era su vida…ya no llora; lo que me preocupa…NO…más bien lo que aun me es difícil de comprender es: ¿porqué me quedé con ella…todas esas noches?

Probablemente fue por compasión pero me inclino mas por que fue por lástima. ¡Qué tan tontos son lo humanos! Llorando por cosas tan simples como el amor. Pero en ese entonces e incluso ahora, estoy aquí, junto a ella, escuchándola hablar, mirándola, a pesar de lo cansada que se ve, vino. Si, lo admito, pero será la única vez: yo la llamé.

Hemos pasado tiempo juntos…no, más bien compartiendo el mismo espacio, que nuestras auras ya son familiares para el otro, podemos llamarnos sin necesidad de vernos. Es una extraña conexión, incluso yo no puedo acabar de comprenderlo. Incluso a pesar de la distancia, ella puede llamarme y yo acudir a ella, y ella sonreirá estúpidamente y dejará todo por encontrarme, y debo decir que eso me hace sentir importante… ¡pero qué sandeces digo! Yo SOY importante, por lo tanto ella deberá acudir a mi llamado sin impedimentos y deberá permanecer conmigo…

No. Definitivamente no he caído en el amor…

Incluso si siempre estoy buscándola, permaneciendo cerca de ella; incluso si ha llegado un punto en que su aroma me vuelve loco. Incluso si le eh permitido tocarme con total libertad; incluso si, como ahora, duerme plácidamente en mis brazos…es imposible…

Hn. La fatiga la ha vencido, pues tan solo esta tarde su grupo ha tenido una batalla, ella se ha vuelto muy fuerte y se ha defendido perfectamente, sin embargo ella solo es una pequeña hembra humana, sus fuerzas tienen un límite, que ha sido alcanzado hoy…

A decir verdad ella a seguido mi consejo, ya que en las pocas veces que he hablado con ella le eh mencionado lo inútil que puede ser a veces, y le eh sugerido algunas técnicas para mejorar en el campo de batalla. Me complace el saber que ha mejorado, mucho. Es una hembra fuerte e impresionante para cualquiera, excepto para mi, pues yo la conozco mejor que nadie, conozco sus cualidades y defectos, sus debilidades y sus fortalezas, se todo de ella…pero no es suficiente…a veces, no sé lo que piensa cuando me mira, sus ojos son tan expresivos pero guardan celosamente sus emociones más fuertes, quizás teme que la dañen otra vez. Incluso cuando sus ojos me observan fijamente, puedo notar un brillo tan extraño, pero viniendo de ella, quizás sea lo normal, porque ella es tan _extraña, _por eso mi curiosidad por ella…

Definitivamente NO he caído en el amor con esa humana.

A pesar de lo delicado y suave que puedo ser con ella cerca, a pesar de que cuando la veo con Rin tratándola con un cariño que solo una madre puede tener, anhelo algo que ni siquiera me atrevo a expresar…pero NO estoy enamorado…

Más bien me desagrada, si…me desagrada…me desagrada la manera en que capta tanto mi atención, me desagrada el que siempre acudo a su llamado, me desagrada cuando me llama entre sueños, susurrando mi nombre. Me desagrada la forma en que todo me lo dice con sus ojos pero que a la vez entiendo nada. Me desagrada como hace un mohín tan infantilmente cuando está enfadada; me desagradan sus labios rosas cuando liberan una voz que me estremece; me desagradan sus manos, suaves y delicadas cuando recorren mis cabellos en una danza que me debilita y me hace caer en su regazo dejándome hacer mimos como si fuera un cachorro.

Me desagrada su cuerpo tibio que acuna a Rin junto a mí, con una calidez maternal que me gusta en secreto, la misma calidez que tiene cuando se acurruca entre mis brazos para refugiarse del mundo y permanecer conmigo todo lo que dure el delirio de la noche con luna; me desagrada que sea mi fuerza y mi debilidad; ¡demonios! ¡Me desagrada que por ella, ahora, tengo una debilidad!

Me desagrada la forma en que ella ha influido e inducido a tener un amplio campo de posesividad sobre su persona; me desagrada aún más en que ella se desenvuelva tan jovialmente entre los otros machos. Me desagrada enormemente el cómo su cuerpo se acopla al mío tan perfectamente, como si hubiesen sido creados para complementarse. Me desagrada el cómo me confiesa en silencio, las palabras que tanto me negaba a creer; me desagrada una y mil veces el cómo dice "Te Amo" con una simple mirada azulada y cómo sus labios rosas hacen camino, tan naturalmente, en los míos; me desagrada cómo después de un simple y tímido beso, aún quiero más de ella…mucho más.

¡Oh por todos los dioses, me desagrada la forma tan diferente en que me comporto con ella! Me desagrada mucho el cómo, en las noches de reflexión, me pongo a pensar en cómo casi me dejo dominar por mi bestia, para hacerla mía, mi compañera, mi mujer.

Me desagrada el hecho de que estoy seguro de que ella no se negará a tal petición… Me desagrada el descubrimiento que acabo de hacer, lo que anhelaba cuando la veía con Rin…la anhelaba a ella, que fuera mía y que tuviéramos una familia, cachorros míos y de ella… ¡que insensatez! ¡Qué tontería! Eso es imposible. Demonio y sacerdotisa. Humano y Dios; eso está fuera de los limites, una relación prohibida, algo fuera de lo normal…pero ¡con un demonio! ¡Ella no es normal! …Ni yo tampoco…¡lo ven! ¡Como me hace decir incoherencias! ¡Cómo me hace dudar hasta de mi mismo!

Por eso, definitivamente NO estoy enamorado de esa estúpida humana.

Me desagrada el cómo me mira a lo lejos, con esa tonta y estúpida sonrisa; me desagrada el que yo no haga nada para evitar sus cariñosas caricias, sus labios en los míos, su cuerpo abrazado al mío; me desagrada el cómo añoro su cuerpo junto al mío, el cómo extraño su voz en mis oídos y cómo su olor, a veces, me hace falta para tranquilizar a mi bestia. Me desagrada el cómo éste la ah aceptado tan fácilmente, el cómo es indispensable para nosotros ahora; me desagrada el cómo la protegemos contra todo y como ella intenta hacer lo mismo.

Me desagrada infinitamente el cómo me complace el que ella deje absolutamente todo por mí, como solo mi hembra lo debe hacer. Me desagrada el cómo, ahora, yo le susurro en el oído que ella es mía ahora y para siempre…

¡MALDITA SEA! Me desagrada el hecho de que me eh dado cuenta de TODO… Me desagrada saber que en verdad no me desagrada NADA de ella…. Y que…

DEFINITIVAMENTE he caído en el amor con esa humana

Definitivamente ESTOY enamorado de esa escandalosa, cariñosa, hermosa, fuerte, valiente, feroz, amable…humana…

Tal vez si soy como mi padre… tal vez lo juzgue mal, tal vez él tenía razón….tal vez los seres tan maravillosos e increíbles son los seres humanos, en espacial las hembras… y muy en específicos, la mía: Kagome.

Si. Definitivamente yo el gran Daiyōkai Sesshomaru, príncipe y heredero de las tierras del oeste, hijo del magnífico Inu No Tashio y la hermosa princesa del norte Irasue; me he enamorado de una singular hembra humana llamada Kagome…

(*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*)

-maru!...Sesshomaru!-salgo de mis cavilaciones ante semejante grito, giro mi rostro y contemplo a ese ser que ha estado ocupando mis pensamientos las últimas horas. Ella esta parada a unos metros de mi persona con las manos en las caderas y el seño fruncido.

-¡¿qué es lo que quieres, mujer?- respondo elevando solo un poco mi voz, ella frunce mas el seño y hace un puchero tan infantil; Dios que mujer tan escandalosa. Pero no puedo culparla, ella está en _**"esa"**_ etapa y ya eh dejado de tratar de comprender su comportamiento.

-¡te eh estado llamando los últimos 30 minutos y no respondes!- se acerca más a mí y puedo ver en sus ojos la furia ciega e irracional que la recorre. Suspiro. Su voz es tan alta, pero sin embargo…me fascina…

-no sea exagerada, ¿qué es lo que deseas?- le pregunto tomándome el puente de la nariz, últimamente hablar con esa hembra me es muy cansado…

-¡mira, mira!- y más aún cuando tiene esos cambios de humor-¡se está moviendo! ¡Siéntelo!-la miro un poco sorprendido y ella me mira rebosante de alegría, toma mi mano provista de garras y con cuidado la lleva a su vientre, un poco abultado, luego coloca su propia mano sobre la mía.

-lo ves ¡se mueve! Es muy inquieto, mi pequeño guerrero-el eco de su risa se escucha en el silencio de nuestros aposentos, dirijo mí mirada a donde nuestras manos se posan juntas y siento los pequeños movimientos de mi cachorro, el futuro heredero de las tierras del oeste, hijo de Gran Daiyōkai Sesshomaru y la Gran sacerdotisa de la Shikon No Tama Kagome. Sonrío mirando nuestras manos; una con garras, dura y áspera y otra más pequeña, suave y delicada. Juntas. Un lazo tan extraño e impensable, opuestos e iguales, que juntos han creado algo demasiado perfecto: Un pequeño cachorro que se mueve en el interior de la persona más importante y amada para un ser que una vez creyó que su destino era ser el más poderoso sin importar nada, sin _**algo **_ que pudiera proteger, solo, solo con el mismo…pero que ahora ya ha encontrado la felicidad…

-Mmmmm.…Sessho, ya he pensado en el nombre-levanto mis ojos hacia su rostro y puedo notar ese brillo travieso sin igual que me hace desearla con tanto fervor y amarla con tanta locura.

LA AMO.

SI.

_**DEFINITIVAMENTE**_ me eh enamorado de una humana…mi humana… mi Kagome.

Escrito: 5 de junio de 2011

Publicado: 8 de junio de 2011

Tan tan~

~*O*~ OMG! OMG!

No puedo creerlo! lo hice! Yay~

Seee! Valió la pena el no dormir media noche (a pesar de que debía estudiar para el día siguiente jujuuju) para lograr este pedazo de dulcee!

En verdad me gusta Inuyasha…pero últimamente me inclino mas por esta pareja (eso no quiere decir que no ame el inuXkag) y además no me agrado MUCHO que Inu se quedara con Kagome después que la lastimo yéndose con la…... "chihuahua" esa de barro y huesos (para no decirle PERRA pues….O.O upssi! Hehehhe ^^U)

Pero en fin les decía… quizás si dejan sus comentarios haga una mini conti pero ahora en punto de vista de kag…hehehe.

Espero que dejen sus comentarios, no se tal vez haga otra historia de SesshoXkag, en realidad me gusta esta pareja y es que

"¿QUIEN NO AMA LO PROHIBIDO?"

En fin… gracias por tomarse la molestia de pasar por aquí, es un gusto conocerlos y fanfictiar para ustedes.

Se aceptan críticas constructivas, destructivas…ji tomatazos…tortazos…boletos para la premier de "La Saga Crepúsculo: Amanecer, parte I"... umm no se…lo que quiera!

Se despide su servidora Gameba

CAMBIO Y FUERA.


	2. Chapter 2

"DEFINITIVAMENTE"

BY: Game-motoharu

Inuyasha y todos su fantásticos personajes no me pertenecen (lástima no se negocia -.-) sino a la súper Rumiko Takahashi. Sin embargo la historia si es mía, ha salido de mí sistema nervioso y con mis neuronas sin fines de lucro solo para mi diversión y la de ustedes.

¡Hola!

Aquí estoy con el segundo capítulo de "DEFINITIVAMENTE"….seeee decidí publicar la segunda parte (que no estaba planeada)….para todos aquellas personas que leyeron y dejaron sus comentarios (; D) GRACIAS! Y para las que solo lo leyeron y no comentaron igual GARCIAS! Por que se tomaron la molestia de leer esta cosita que escribí.

DE TODO CORAZÓN AGRADEZCO A AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE DEJARON SUS SINCEROS COMENTARIOS.

Y gracias a esos me decidí a darle un segundo capi a esto….

Sin más que decir y con alegría en mi corazoncito…

¡A LEER!

(O)(O)(O)(O)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(O)(O)(O)(O)

"DEFINITIVAMENTE"

Capitulo dos:

Punto de vista: **Kagome**

(***+******+*****+****)

SI.

DEFINITIVAMENTE…

DEFINITIVAMENTE voy a reprobar matemáticas…

Ha. Es que ese maestro no explica nada claro… ¿Cómo pretende que nosotros, los estudiantes que no sabemos ni papa, podamos pasar sus exámenes si no entendemos ni jitomate de lo que él nos dice? En fin ya que…tendré que irme a los extraordinarios. Además, últimamente el viajar entre épocas me deja con muy poco tiempo para estudiar, hacer tareas, socializar, etc.…

Umm, el Sengoku Jidai….

_Inuyasha_….

¡Pero qué cosas pienso! Se supone que me prometí a mi misma no pensar más en ese perro malagradecido…pero al parecer es inevitable, me duele el pensar en él…me duele saber que él ya hizo su elección…y por desgracia no fui yo…

Pase cada noche después de saber su decisión, llorando, maldiciendo mi infortunio; de conocerlo a él, a ese mundo y…de enamorarme de alguien que no me amaba, no como yo deseaba que lo hiciera…

Tonta Kagome, acaso ¿no te dabas cuenta de que tenias todas las de perder?

Si, si me daba cuenta pero no quería aceptarlo, creí que podía vencer al destino…pero no fue así, salí perdiendo…pero aunque suene raro, no me arrepiento…no porque gracias a ese amor pude darme cuenta de muchas cosas: que yo podía darlo todo por proteger a quienes me eran importantes, amar con cada poro de mi piel…amar con locura…sonreír sin motivo alguno y de derramar lagrimas de amor y por amor…

¡Qué doloroso es ese complicado sentimiento!

No creo poder soportar amar de nuevo…

Definitivamente NO creo poder enamorarme otra vez…

Como podría hacerlo si ya con un enamoramiento me sentí morir…no creo que la puerta al amor siga abierta y si así fuera no creo que nadie amara a una tonta e ingenua niña como yo, que amó a un ser que ya pertenecía a otra….no, nadie me amará… ¿verdad?...

Humm. Qué bonita esta la noche, hay luna llena, es tan majestuosa, preciosa y sublime, se ve como una reina con todas esas estrellas tintineantes, que parecen más brillantes, a su alrededor. Parecen felices de estar juntas… de estar al lado de la otra…..qué bueno que alguien es feliz por aquí… al menos no todo se opaca por el caótico destino de una niñita llorona y que por todo se entristece…

Ay no… no puede ser, estoy llorando de nuevo, que traidor es mi cuerpo… me dije que no lloraría…pero no puedo evitarlo…hoy, él se fue con ella… sintió su aura y se fue en su busca a toda prisa…se olvido de sus heridas, de nosotros…de mí.

Hahaha –rio sin alegría- de que me lamento, eso es normal, siempre que ella está cerca él se olvida de todo y se va con ella…que perro tan desconsiderado es…

Sigo mirando a la luna y sin saber me siento atraída por ella, ¿puede ser que haya otro astro tan magnífico como lo es este? No lo creo, no existe esa posibilidad, des pues de todo, la luna es lo más hermoso que tenemos en la época moderna…

La luna…

Sigo pensando es esta brillante esfera de plateado resplandor…que no me doy cuenta que no estoy sola en este claro…

Miro tranquilamente a mi izquierda y lo veo…

…un ser magnifico…casi tan irreal…casi tan angelical… está parado en medio del claro, mirando hacia la luna, es verdad, él es un hijo de la luna, con razón ésta parece saludarlo y darle la bienvenida pues lo está iluminando profundamente, haciéndolo ver celestial… por poco no lo reconozco…el es…

-_¿qué es lo que haces aquí, humana_?-¿es mi imaginación o su voz suena tan tranquila? No. No es mi imaginación, su semblante lo dice…se ve tan impasible…oh, casi me olvido de responder…

_-amm…y-yo…nada…lo siento_- susurro despacio, parece que no me oyó, de todas formas no sé porque me disculpo, no estoy haciendo nada malo…él sigue mirando al cielo; sigo su mirada y me doy cuenta que está viendo lo mismo que yo antes de que él llegara…la luna.

Sin pensarlo, y sin que pudiera evitarlo hago un comentario amistoso.

-_es tan espectacular ¿verdad Sesshomaru?-_ sigo susurrando. Mi vista se queda prendada a la celestial luna; me doy cuenta que no me responderá…ni esperaba que lo hiciese; él no habla mucho, además ¿por que iba a dirigirle una palabra a un ser como yo?

Sin siquiera darme cuenta, empiezo a llorar de nuevo…ya estoy cansada de esto… ¡ya no puedo más!… ¡ya basta! ¿¡Por qué lloro por alguien a quien no le importo, por alguien que no me ama!

¡Rayos! No puedo dejar de llorar! No puedo soportarlo, ya no puedo cargar con este dolor…he fingido estar bien frente a mis amigos para no preocuparlos ni entristecerlos, pero ahora…ya no puedo fingir más!...sé que quizás mis lagrimas molesten al intimidante ser que está cerca de mí, pero no importa, ya no…si quiere matarme, que lo haga! Ya no me importa nada…

Hahaha-otra vez me rio sin haber algo gracioso- que patética me veo. Me burlaba que en mi época la fama de los emos subió por ser tan dramáticos y… mírenme…sueno como una mujer emo despechada y apunto del suicidio, como en las novelas menos creativas. Que tonta soy. Por eso…

Definitivamente NO creo que pueda amar otra vez…

-_eres tan patética_-escucho su voz, tan fría como el hielo, pero que en estos comentos de silencio suena tan agradable. Si, tiene razón…

_-si…los sé…que tonta ¿no?...llorando por un miserable e indispensable sentimiento…que nosotros llamamos amor…_-le hablo un poco más alto, aunque no dudo que pudiera oír mi voz susurrando, después de todo él es un Daiyōkai…

El me miró, por una vez en el corto tiempo de conocerlo, me miró y pude distinguir en su mirada la confusión, al parecer no me entendía…umm no lo culpo, ni yo misma lo hacía…luego lo que más sorpresa me causo es el que, caminara pausadamente hacia mí.

Lentamente tomo lugar a mi lado, un poco alejado, era de suponerse, se sentó y siguió contemplando el cielo, que ahora se podía apreciar con ciertas nubecillas grises a correteándose con la brisa del viento. Estaba a punto de preguntarle por que estaba cerca de mí, si decía aborrecer a los humanos, pero mordí mi lengua y callé; ahora más lúcida de pensamiento tenía en claro que no quería morirme aún, así que valorando mi vida no tentaría a la muerte…o en este caso al Daiyōkai que podía causármela con solo un movimiento de su mano, con filosas y puntiagudas garras. Glup. Si definitivamente no tentaría a la suerte.

Lo que más me sorprendió fuera el hecho de que en algún momento de la noche comencé a hablar, sobre mí, sobre el cielo, sobre mis desgracias, sobre las estrellas, sobre mi vida, sobre la luna…y él no se movió. Solo de vez en cuando me miraba de reojo –aunque yo lo miraba fijamente- y volvía a fijar su vista en el cielo nocturno…

Así me pasé toda la noche, hablando solo yo, por que él, rara vez respondía y si lo hacía era para burlarse de mi o con su típica frasecita: "Hn."

Debo decir que su compañía me alivio…me sentí…no sé: rara. Vaya que loco se oye, estaba tan desesperada buscando compañía, que no me importo encontrarla en un ser que anteriormente iba a matarme y que aparte, odia a los de mi raza. Deberían contratarme para la versión japonesa de "esposas desesperadas" o "mujeres asesinas", encajaría bien el alguno de los personajes: _una mujer despechada, sin amor, que lentamente se muere por dentro y que busca venganza, que encuentra un amante con el chofer del bus del centro comercial y luego de un tiempo se da cuenta de que su vida no tiene sentido y después de matar a cuanta gente se le cruza en el camino, se suicida en la bañera con su iPod, justamente en la canción "muero de amor". _Mmmmm. que buen final. Hahahahaha. Ahora si rio y con mucha razón. De pronto siento una mirada a mi costado, volteo y lo veo mirándome fijamente. Wow sus ojos son tan brillantes. Tan hermosos y radiantes, como el sol…Que extraña paradoja: el es la luna, y sus ojos el sol…la unión más sublime.

De pronto siento mis mejillas calentarse… ay Dios, me estoy sonrojando solo por su deslumbrante mirada. Me rio nerviosamente y él alza su platinada ceja ante eso, awww que lindo se ve…HEY! Wou wou wou. Espera Kagome.¡ ¿C-como puedes d-decirle l-lindo a ese ser, que quiso matarte? ¡ ¿En que estas pensando, mujer? ¡Que locuras dices!...cielos hasta yo misma hablo sola. ¿Tendré alguna enfermedad que solo se da en el Sengoku Jidai? Haa. Quién sabe.

Concéntrate Kagome, tienes a este peligroso Daiyōkai, que no entiende tu comportamiento hormonal de adolescente, aquí enfrente…que te mira con esos ojos magníficamente ámbares que dan una sensación de calor y…ay Dios que hombre-o demonio- tan apuesto es Sesshomaru… es un ser tan perfecto…

_-eres muy extraña, humana...-_suena tan grave y varonil su voz

-_Kagome_-respondo muy diferente a mis pensamientos, el vuelve a levantar su plateada ceja y jadeo un poco, casi me olvido de respirar…-es-ese es m-mi nombre-digo tartamudeando ¿les había dicho que tan traidor es mi cuerpo?

_-Hn.-_responde y me abstengo de rolar los ojos, Dios, ¿acaso esta persona no tiene más palabras en su diccionario de bolsillo? De pronto da media vuelta y tan grácilmente emprende su camino de vuelta…

_-¿ya te vas?_-¿por qué mi voz suena tan desilusionada? ¿Es que quería que se quedase? Si. Si lo quería, porque de alguna manera su compañía se sintió bien anteriormente y con la suave brisa que evoca la mañana, me siento otra vez como al principio: sola…completamente sola y triste.

-_no tengo nada que hacer aquí, ¿por qué habría de quedarme?-_ Cierto. No tiene nada que hacer. No hay nadie por quien valga la pena que se quede. Solo estoy yo. Qué triste es saberlo…

_-¿vendrás mañana? ¿Lo harás?-_ de alguna manera necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba…su compañía. No me responde y lentamente su figura se aleja y se desvanece en la neblina de la mañana. Miro hacia el horizonte, el sol se abre paso entre las esponjosas nubes de algodón. Un nuevo amanecer está naciendo. Y con ello u n día mas de mi vida. Suspiro y me encamino por el sendero, ahora visible, que me guiara a mis compañeros, a…Inuyasha… dolorosamente siempre ha sido así, siempre vuelvo al lugar de origen, al epicentro, al ojo de la tormenta…al punto donde el dolor entume mi corazón y lo deja con un lento palpitar…

Definitivamente NO caeré en el amor de nuevo.

Como podría hacerlo si desde que tengo memoria me han dicho que lo más hermoso es el amor…ahora me doy cuenta que me ocultaron la segunda parte de esa frase: "lo más hermoso Y DOLOROSO es el amor". Y a los que dicen que el amor es de un color tan cálido Y/o es de color rosa…déjenme decirles que… vayan con un oftalmólogo, porque a lo mejor tienen un serio problema en los ojos; y es tan entristecedor caer en la realidad después de haber volado muy alto.

Después de mi encuentro, tan esporádico, con el Daiyōkai de las tierras del oeste, Sesshomaru. Muchas cosas cobraron sentido. La mayoría del tiempo de ese día, me pasé rememorando la luna, las estrellas, su resplandor y, por supuesto, a dueño de los ojos ámbar mas sorprendentes que he visto, ni los de Inuyasha se comparan con la mirada tan bella de ese hermoso yōkai. Casi caí varias veces por los cerros y los acantilados, por estar recordando lo lindo que se veía el Lord del oeste, mirándome como si estuviera loca o si me hubiese crecido una cabeza rubia. Si. ¿Para qué negarlo? Se veía totalmente adorable con esa expresión. Hasta preocupé al perro malagradecido, que me dio "permiso" de irme a mi época si me sentía mal, háganme el favor. Como si YO dependiera de SU permiso. No señor, yo me mando sola. Pero ni loca me iría a mi época sin antes tener una u otras pláticas nocturnas con el Daiyōkai del oeste, porque mi intuición de mujer me decía que lo volvería a ver…y, no sé…Quizás muy pronto…

Efectivamente.

Lo volví a ver. Esa misma noche, cuando la luna estaba en lo alto del cielo y su resplandor iluminaba la mayoría del lugar. Cuando llegue estaba ahí, sentado junto a un enorme árbol. Se veía demasiado guapo, no traía puesta su armadura, que extraño pero a la vez no, no tenía nada que temer-dudo que le tema a algo-solo estaba yo, una débil humana que no mataría ni a una mosca ni aunque ésta le bailara en la cara.

Con un poco de vergüenza lo saludé y me senté un poco alejada de él. Comencé preguntándole como estaba –era algo tonto en verdad- pero no respondió así que solo suspire y comencé a hablar de mi época…al parecer le interesaba un poco, porque de vez en cuando hacía preguntas al azar. De verdad pienso que fue un gran progreso. Me pase casi toda la noche hablando. Hasta que-no sé cómo- mis pensamientos empezaron a entristecerme y al final me solté a llorar. Pensé que ahora si Sesshomaru me mataría. Pero no fue así. Solo permaneció en silencio mientras yo me desahogaba en su compañía. Por un momento pensé: que amable es este yōkai, por consolarme solo con su compañía.

A la mañana siguiente me quede mirando al señor sol, hasta que en mis ojos desapareciera la hinchazón. Él se fue más tarde. Y con las mismas preguntas y una promesa silenciosa nos dijimos: _nos veremos esta noche de nuevo._ Me sentí feliz. Si, para que negarlo. Muy feliz.

Noche tras noche, después de esa, nos encontramos y seguíamos la misma rutina. De vez en cuando me soltaba a llorar pero él no se marchaba, se quedaba conmigo, toda la noche oscura…

Poco a poco las lagrimas que derramaba, se convirtieron en risas, y relatos contados para mi acompañante nocturno que nunca faltaba a las citas. Poco a poco el avance que teníamos el uno al otro se fue ensanchando hasta que me di cuenta que él y yo ya teníamos una amistad. Rara y extraña amistad. Me di cuenta que él sabia donde estaba, como estaba y si quería su compañía.

Me gustaba estar con él. Así olvidaba por un momento la vida que llevaba. Mis amigos estaban en sus propios asuntos. Inuyasha sus encuentro "secretos" con Kikyo y yo…yo era la única que desencajaba en ese lugar. Pero con Sesshomaru todo era diferente. Me sentía bien. Sentía que encajaba y que todo era perfecto con él. Que extraña sensación; pero de algo estoy segura…

No era amor… ¿verdad? Porque yo….

Definitivamente NO podía enamorarme otra vez…y menos con el medio hermano de Inuyasha…

Día a día. Noche tras noche que pasaba a lado de aquél Daiyōkai me hacia confundirme más. Nuestra relación se empezó a estrechar y ahora yo sonreía tontamente cada vez que lo veía. Cada vez que su mirada se topaba con la mía sentía mariposas en la panza, suena muy cursi, pero era así… cada duda, cada pregunta que me hacia acerca de lo que sentía por ese Daiyōkai, me hacia darme cuenta de algo que había una pequeña esperanza… ¿Qué tal si era amor?...

¿Qué era lo que pasaba? ¿Por qué a pesar de la distancia siempre iba con él? ¿Por qué cada vez que él la llamaba, ella acudía sin chistar? Incluso han desarrollado una extraña e incomprensible conexión…

Luego de mucho tiempo de pensarlo, día y noche, a cada hora, a cada minuto…me doy por vencida y me dejo caer. Como podría estar YO enamorada de ese magnífico Daiyōkai. Eso no puede entrar en mi mente…pero sin embrago, a veces, mientras hablamos me vence el sueño y cuando despierto estoy en sus brazos…las primeras veces fue muy vergonzoso…pero últimamente se ha vuelto un hábito…dormir plácidamente en sus brazos, cálidos y protectores brazos…

Y eso no es todo, fue tan gratificante y sorprendente encontrar su punto débil!…fue muy gracioso en realidad… una torpe humana + un terreno rocoso + un Daiyōkai sentado de lo más tranquilo = un desastre demasiado penoso. ….. ¿Qué pasó? Pueeeeees….Bien. Si. Caí. Sobre él. Gracias a Dios no traía su armadura…sino…..Dios! Como die caí sobre él y sus cabellos eran tan suaves que me hacían cosquillas en la nariz, entonces no me resistí y los toqué…él se sorprendió por mi atrevimiento-imagínense yo- pero más se sorprendió al descubrir que…ronroneaba, claro sin el consentimiento de su cuerpo. Yo igual estaba así- o más- de sorprendida, pero me gustó la forma en que se apoyo en mi toque y como disfrutaba de mi caricia. Me sorprendí a mi misma riendo suavemente y como él decía unas palabras de disgusto, pero en ningún momento se apartó. Ahora ese acto tan intimo, incluso para los amigos, se ah convertido en nuestro ritual secreto. Su cabello es tan suave y sedoso que hasta lo envidio, él dice que no es la gran cosa pero, que es parte de su orgullo…uff tenía que ser del sexo masculino…Ellos y su tonto orgullo. En fin, después de ese evento inesperado, todas las noches siguientes o días, porque la verdad a Inuyasha ya le daba igual lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer y ¿saben qué? No me importaba mucho; total, él ya tiene a su _querida_ Kikyō y yo con_**mi**_Daiyōkai… ¿EH? ¿Dije mío?…quise decir Sesshomaru, si eso…

DEFINITIVAMENTE quise decir Sesshomaru… ¿o no…?

Como sea, como iba diciendo hay veces en las que voy a ver a Sesshomaru y otras en que voy por la pequeña Rin…esa niña es un amor! Se ha llegado a ganar mi corazón en tampoco tiempo y cuando estoy con ella me da tanta ternura y la fuerza de amor maternal me llama tan desesperadamente… hay veces en que después de jugar juntas por un largo rato, Rin se acomoda en mi regazo y se duerme, ¿puede ser alguien más dulce que esta pequeña personita? No lo creo, pero de nuevo me equivoco. Porque cuando hace frio Sesshomaru nos cobija con su calor y su estola- que están afelpada y suave! Verdaderamente me encanta…pero es un secreto- también me ha dado consejos para mejorar en el campo de batalla, dice que los monstruos pueden ser muy peligroso, y que no podría soportar el llanto de Rin si me matan…pero yo creo que está preocupado por mí, a veces es tan tímido que me da ternura…hehehe…

También eh notado como me mira…como si estuviera sopesando la mercancía…me da escalofríos pero en el buen sentido, a pesar de que creo que debería sentirme ofendida…con él ya no se qué debo o no debo pensar…me hace sonrojarme a cada rato y que mi corazón lata tan rápido, supongo que él ya lo debió de haber notado…

Por cierto sé como agradecerle el haberme ayudado a mejorar taaaanto en el combate, aunque solo con palabras, me acomodo en sus brazos-si…ya hay la confianza para eso, aunque pudiera ser algo mas…- al parecer él es del tipo que debe tener algo que proteger…y yo estoy más que lista para ser protegida por un príncipe, que en este caso no es azul sino plateado… y no viaja en su hermosos corcel, sino en su hermoso _Dragón_ yōkai… SIP, mi cuento de hadas perfecto.

¡Oh claro! Tengo una pregunta, ¿será que todos los Daiyōkai son _extremadamente_ posesivos, celosos y territoriales por cada individuo que se acerca a su amiga humana? O ¿solo es _este _Inu Daiyōkai? Aun que estoy más segura de que es solo este… se pone rabioso- literal- cuando un ser "macho" -como él dice- se acerca a mí sin malas intenciones, a veces me saca de quicio, pero en el fondo me alegra saber que me cela porque yo…

ESPERES! ¡ ¿Qué es lo que iba a decir? Ya no sé ni que tonterías digo… pero creo que no son tonterías, no al menos lo que siento…lo que siento por él… ¿qué es? ¿Agradecimiento? ¿Gratitud?... ¿Amor?...

Amor…

Sesshomaru…

Amar…

Sesshomaru…

¿Amar a Sesshomaru? ¿Eso es verdad?

Dios. Par que me engaño…él ha curado todas las heridas que me han hecho, con sus palabras frías pero llenas de verdad, me ha sanado con su honestidad, con solo su compañía, con solo sentarse y escuchar mis dudas, alegrías, expectativas…me ha sanado con su timidez- recién descubierta- el NO es para nada un ser sin sentimientos, no es cruel, es suave y dulce con Rin y conmigo, él no es despiadado, él solo debe proteger lo que le importa y si es necesario matar…está dispuesto a hacerlo…él no merece ser odiado, yo no podría odiarlo, nunca…DEFINITIVAMENTE…él es, encantador, principesco, confiable, sincero, amable-en cierto sentido- cariñoso-solo con Rin y conmigo- poderoso, increíble, invencible, principesco…_**perfecto**_…

Si.

Definitivamente.

Me he enamorado.

Del Daiyōkai de ojos dorados.

De _Sesshomaru…_

Jamás pensé que volvería a enamórame…de verdad lo pensé pero…me volví a equivocar y ahora si estoy segura… porque él me sanó, _¿desde cuándo lo hace? ¿Un año, dos, tres? No me interés._

Ahora lo que me interesa es saber cómo se siente él conmigo, porque claro que eh notado que es tan diferente su comportamiento conmigo…es tan tierno, dulce y…

Y ¿cómo podría él enamorarse de mí? …una simple humana… quizás el me aborrece, quizás él se burlará de mi si le digo como me siento, cuales son mis sentimientos hacia el…

Tonterías Kagome. ¡No dudes! Este es tu segundo chance. Tu segunda oportunidad, no la desperdicies…enamóralo…haz que se enamoré de ti…vaya que tan lejos puedo llegar por él…

Pero esta vez no dudaré…en verdad lo quiero, en verdad amo a Sesshomaru y no es un amor de colegiala, no; ahora soy una mujer, y amo como una… y amo demasiado a ese Daiyōkai de la luna…

Bien. Eso haré. Lo enamoraré…...

Eliminó esa timidez, esa vergüenza y por culpa del deseo de probar eso labios prohibidos que casi no se mueven y que rara vez muestran una sonrisa- o mueca- sincera.

Sorprendentemente lo logro. Lo sorprendo y mis labio rozan los suyos…efectivamente los suyos son suaves y dulces…me encantan desde este mismo instante.

Besos suaves. Besos robados. Besos con abrazos. Besos atrevidos. Besos audaces. Besos traviesos. Besos…muchos besos son repartidos entre dos seres tan opuestos. Ente dos razas que se entrelazan con los listones de un sentimiento que ha existido desde hace millares de años. Entre el cielo y el mar. Entre el sol y la luna. Besos, que aun no son suficientes para transmitir el sentimiento que mi alma alberga tan fervientemente.

Porque no me entiende con la mirada, por que no entiende mi silencioso "Te Amo"…por eso te abrazo y te susurro suaves palabras que significaran marcar nuestro futuro…y tendrás que elegir… te quedas conmigo o me dejas en agonía…me amas o me olvidas…vives conmigo o sin mí…

Decide Daiyōkai del oeste, decide…

Decide Sesshomaru… y decide bien…

¿Me amas?

¿Amas a esta humana?

¿Me amarás?

¿Me amarás esta noche y todas las siguientes?

Decide lord de las tierras del oeste…y decide bien…

De esta decisión depende nuestro futuro Sesshomaru…

Decide mi amado Sesshomaru…

(*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*)

-¡Mami! ¡Mami!-dejo de pensar en el pasado, en nuestro pasado, y volteo para mirar a la luz de mi vida, el fruto de nuestro amor, nuestro cachorrito.

-dime cariño- le sonrió cariñosamente, esta cosita es nuestra Sesshomaru… tuya y mía, mas tuya ya que saco tus ojos y tu ejemplar luna…pero con cabellos negros, eso es de mi parte hehehe…

-papá dice que mañana iremos de caza y después iremos a visitar a Harumi!- se ve tan entusiasmado, Harumi es la pequeñita de Sango y Miroku, si, al fin se casaron… de vez en cuando los vamos a visitar; a mi cachorro le encanta jugar con ella, no sería raro que ellos se enamoraran…algún día…por cierto mi pequeño cachorro es un yōkai completo. Bien, no sé exactamente como ocurrió, pero aun si no fuera así, mi amado Daiyōkai y yo lo amamos con toda el alma. Y si, lo llamo cachorro. Durante todo el embarazo Sesshomaru lo llamó '_cachorro', _y me di cuenta que sonaba tan dulce al decirlo cuando acariciaba mi vientre, así que decidí llamarlo cachorro, a mi niño le encanta y ni que decir de Sessho…

-_**Tennō **_(*)- escucho la voz de su padre, mi cachorrito voltea y corre alegremente hacia él, con un salto nada normal brinca hacia los brazos de su padre, quien lo atrapa y lo acomoda, contemplo a esos dos seres…esos son mis dos machos.

-Hahahahaha- rio suavemente y ellos me voltean a ver, los dos con sus platinada ceja izquierda levantada. En eso Tennō es igualito a su padre, ya en su carácter, digamos… es como el mío.

-no es nada- les contesto a su pregunta sonriendo, me dirijo hacia mis dos amores y les beso a cada uno en la mejilla. Después nos dirigimos a la aldea para ver a la familia de Sango y Miroku.

Mientras hablamos descubro a mi cachorro observando con extrañeza las demostraciones de amor de Sango y Miroku, me mira haciendo un puchero y me dice:

-Mami los adultos son tan extraños sobre todo con las mujeres…DEFINITIVAMENTE yo no me voy a enamorar…-me quedo sorprendida en la forma tan seria en que lo dice y como lo dice. Miro a Sessho y el sonríe de la forma más dulce para un padre…

-ya lo veremos cachorro…ya lo veremos-Sessho le dice y le acaricia la cabecita me acerco y les susurro la los dos

-vamos a casa…-ellos asienten y Tennō toma mi mano y con otra suya la de su padre. Juntos los tres nos encaminamos a nuestro hogar…

DEFINITIVAMENTE soy la más afortunada mujer…

DEFINITIVAMENTE soy feliz con mi familia _perfecta…_

DEFINITIVAMENTE ¿quién iba a decir que una humana y un Daiyōkai podía estar juntos y ser felices?...

DEFINITIVAMENTE esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado…

DEFINITIVAMENTE….amo y amaré a mi Sesshomaru y nuestro hijo….

DEFINITIVAMENTE seré muy, muy, muy feliz….

…DEFINITIVAMENTE…

_**~Fin~ (?)**_

*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*

Olaaaaaaa!

Lo siento por la demora es que ya empezaron mis exámenes finales y pues….soy un asco es eso del estudio (u.u)…

_**Tennō**_*- bueno pues es el nombre del hijo de Kagome y Sesshomaru en mi historia y como no sabía que nombre usar, pues me puse a indagar en la mitología japonesa y pues encontré que la palabra japonesa para Emperador en Japón es _Tennō_ que significa el "rey celeste" y la verdad me encantó (aunque no sé si es un nombre real (^. ^U).

En fin espero, que a pesar de la demora, les haya gustado este capi!...

Por cierto…el inicio de este capítulo fue por mi maestro Raúl de mate…que me inspiró para deber la materia! Si! Wiiiii! Lo bueno es que no lo voy a volver a ver! HAHAHA! En su cara señor!... coff coff, como sea… (¬¬ Ese tipo me saca de quicio)...

También este capi se los dedico a mis compis de escuela: Alita Sarabia, Lupita Guadalupe y MariaJosé Tamay- que aunque cada vez que hablo de anime y mangas me miran como loca y dicen que asco (descuiden lectores! Ya las golpee por insultarnos ¬¬*) así pues creo que jamás van a saber de este mensaje hehhe, pero no importa porque son mis befas!

También es dedicado a mis mejores amigas yaoistas: ADA (kaoru) y ALEXA (mah-lex-boo). Ellas fueron quienes me adentraron al mundo del los fanfics!

También quiero agradecer a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer y comentar y a otras personas que leyeron y aunque no comentaron se tomaron la molestia de pasar. GRACIAS.

Espero que esta no sea la última historia que vean de su servidora (de verdad lo espero ~o.o~) y que pronto puede subir más de mis ideas locas! :D

Sin mas que decir mas que Gracias…

Se despide su servidora Gameba.

CAMBIO Y FUERA.


End file.
